1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fluid hydration and storage systems for bicycles, and more particularly to an aerodynamic storage for fluid hydration bottles and bladders.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle and triathlon races are popular all over the word, especially in Europe. Road bicycle racing involves both team and individual competitions, and range from one-day road race, criterium, and time trial to multi-stage events like the Tour de France. Bicycle racing is recognized as an Olympic sport. Mountain bike races are held off-road and involve a high degree of technical riding.
A triathlon is a multiple-stage competition involving the completion of three continuous and sequential endurance disciplines. While many variations of the sport exist, a traditional triathlon involves swimming, cycling, and running in immediate succession over various distances. Triathlon races vary in distance. An Ultra Distance triathlon or “Ironman” involves a 3.8 kilometer (2.4 mile) swim, a 180.2 kilometer (112.0 mile) bike, and a 42.2 kilometer (26.2 mile) run (full marathon). Any participant who manages to complete an Ultra Distance triathlon within 17 hours becomes an Ironman.
In competitive racing, road, mountain, and triathlon bikes are permitted to carry, among other things, hydration bottles and bladders, and storage modules. Hydration bottles or bladders can hold fluids such as water or sport drinks to replenish water, carbohydrates, and/or electrolytes lost in a rider's sweat. Storage modules can hold repair items (e.g., spare tubes, inflators such as CO2 cartridges or repair foam, tools, or tire levers), personal items (e.g., keys, phone, money, or identification card), and/or food, among other things.
Competitive cyclists and triathletes are always looking for ways to improve performance within the confines of the rules—it is generally easier to increase aerodynamic efficiency than to increase power. Studies have shown that the bicycle accounts for approximately twenty-five percent (25%) of overall drag—the cyclist accounts for the other seventy-five percent (75%). Aerodynamic carriers for food, water, and cycling provisions maybe attached to or be an integral part of a bike if they meet bicycle specifications and rules imposed by an applicable governing body such as USA Triathlon (USAT) or World Triathlon Corporation (WTC). For example, USAT and WTC bicycle specifications prevent the use of a protective shielding, e.g., fairing, to reduce resistance. Permissible aerodynamic carriers reduce drag and thereby, increase the efficiency of a competitive rider.